Brock Baker
)|place_of_birth = Glonisla, West El Kadsre|nationality = El Kadsreian|alma_mater = Japanese University of Sankuro|occupation = Voice actor, writer, artist|years_active = 1981-present|spouse(s) = Liza Crespo (m. 1989)}}Brock Baker (born February 21, 1966) is an El Kadsreian voice actor, singer, ADR and script writer, film projectionist, and artist known for Nathan Lorraine/Evo in the Hero Factory series, USAball in Countryballs: The Animated Series and Tanma in the Bionicle series. He is also the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of the El Kadsreian alternative rock band Gently Shake. He also voiced Eric in the El Kadsreian dub of the series Stressed Eric. Personal life He was born to a American father and Australian mother. His father was born in Allen, and his mother in . He is fluent in some Australian Aboriginal languages, Spanish, Japanese, and Vicnoran. His sister is professional clown Maggie Baker. His cousin Duncan began voice acting in El Kadsre in 1992. He has been married to Liza Crespo since 1989. The two met during the first season of the English dubbing of Calimero. Their son, Benjamin C. Baker, is also a voice actor. They also have an adopted daughter, Jane C. Baker, who is also working in voice acting. A second daughter, Destiney Crespo-Baker, is an artist and voice actress. Brock has a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Career He started as an actor in the Bionicle film series, initially playing uncredited bit parts before going on to play Tanma in Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle, ''where he was nominated for the best supporting actor at the 1988 VAC Awards. During his early days, Brock also worked as a DJ for Music FM under the pseudonym "Brockstar". Brock got the role of USAball in ''Countryballs: The Animated Series on accident. He auditioned for Polandball, however his mocking American accent he used to make fun of Chris Savino with was considered "the perfect USAball", so he got that role instead. He also plays Reichtangle. In addition to programming some synthesizer sequences on Rinava's 1986 album The Vlok Invasion and selling Jaylin Rounds a and in 1988, he has sung some opening theme songs. He plays guitar, his guitar of choice is a Harmony F-70 Buck Owens "American" acoustic guitar, which originally belonged to his father. He also owns two other F-70 "American" guitars and a red La Baye 2x4 electric guitar. Brock owns a 1995 VCMC Bulletant nicknamed "Brockstar" after his DJ pseudonym. He is also a longtime film projectionist, having started out as a film chain operator in 1976 for Vlokozu Television and then moving up to El TV Kadsre Cinemas locations in El Kadsre City and Glonisla and a 10-screen theater in El Kadsre City. He currently works as a part-time projectionist for the El TV Kadsre Cinemas at the El Kadsre Entertainment Center. He also has worked as a EKBA colour commentator. Brock has also appeared in several of Thambiah Nedungadi's later exploitation films in bit roles, with his characters staying clothed and/or alive throughout. Filmography * Calimero (1963-1975, 1992-1993; Calimero) (English dub) * Kiteretsu (1988-1996; Eiichi "Kiteretsu" Kite) (El Kadsreian English dub) * Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1988; Tanma) * Crayon Shin-chan (1992-present; 1998-present; Hiroshi Nohara) (El Kadsreian English dub) * Stressed Eric (1998; Eric Febble) (El Kadsreian version) * Wild Animals (2012; Titus) * Our Neighbours the Marsupilamis (2012; Bernard Vanderstadt) (El Kadsreian English dub) * Countryballs: The Animated Series (2016-present; USAball, Reichtangle) * The Princess and The Cobbler (2018; Brigands) (El Kadsreian English re-dub) * Acquitted (2018-present; Aksel Borgen) (English dub) * Terkel in Trouble (2019; Barry) (El Kadsreian English dub) Category:Fictional voice actors Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:1966 Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:United States Category:El Kadsre Category:Australia Category:1966 births Category:Brock Baker Category:Male actors Category:People Category:El Kadsreians Category:El Kadsreian people Category:1960s Category:1960s births Category:Actors active since 1981 Category:Fictional Pisces-zodiac people Category:Pisces-zodiac people Category:Living people